1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to scorecard holders, specifically to such holders as used in the game of golf.
2. Description of Prior Art
As most golfers carry their own scorecards, the need for a convenient system to record scores is valuable to the scorekeeper. For some, the act of scorekeeping may be an added distraction to the game. The chosen scorekeeper must refer to the scorecard at least once every hole, and must provide it to his fellow players on demand.
The majority of golf scorecard holders fall into three categories. The first is a permanent holder as found on powered golf carts. These work fine for the situation, but still are not detachable as a unit with the pencil for various recall situations. As powered carts must be driven in only specified paths or areas, the golfers accessories are also tied to the golf cart, often some distance from the ball.
The second is a type that permanently clamps onto the handle of a typical manual pull cart. This type is not easily detachable as a unit with the pencil and accessories, and is also bulky. Additionally, many golfers do not bring their manual golf carts on vacation. Rental manual carts do not, in general, have scorecard holders. The bulkiness of this type of scorecard holder is inconvenient to remove and pack in the golf bag.
The third, and most recent type of scorecard holder is basically a small clipboard with pencil and accessory attachments. This type still has the disadvantage of either being permanently tied to the golf bag, or not conveniently removable. Current removable golf scorecard holders fall short of convenience by design as seen in the following discussion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,152 to Blastle (1979) discloses a golf scorecard holder with writing board. This scorecard and pencil holder is a basic clipboard design, with the additon of a hook for attachment to the golf bag. The disadvantages of this type of scorecard detract from it's potential convenience. The golfbag clip must be aligned to the proper position every time the scorecard is replaced. Golf clubs may have to be moved to allow the clip to slide freely over the top of the bag. The metal clip may also scratch the golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,105 to Plumbridge (1987) has similar design problems. He also uses a clip to attach and remove the scorecard holder. His clip is made of plastic and has the advantage of not scratching golf clubs. But the scorecard and clip must be aligned every time it's replaced with the possibility of having to move golf clubs out of the way. Both of these designs have the disadvantage of having the golf bag clip integrated into the scorecard holder. It is a bulky design to be stored in a golf bag.
U S. Pat. No. 4,746,045 to Schweim (1988) sets itself apart from the clipboard design. It is a complicated design that has it's own unique disadvantages. First, his attachment to the golf bag is a clamping ring. If the golf bag does not have a hole or loop for the clamping ring, the scorecard holder cannot be attached, unless a hole is drilled in the bag. This design also limits where the scorecard holder may be attached. Second, the method of recording the score is complicated and inconvenient. This includes five steps. Unfortunately in his desire to waterproof the scorecard, he made the act of writing down the score, inconvenient. Third, non standard sized scorecards will not fit into his scorecard holder. Fourth, large pencils will not fit into his pencil holder.